1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest and a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-346342 describes a headrest structure in which a slit is provided to a lower end of a headrest stay (stay member), the slit axially supporting a rotating stopper. The rotating stopper catches on an end portion of a headrest bush provided to a seatback, thereby preventing unintentional removal of the headrest stay from the seatback (back frame).
Such a conventional structure requires plural mechanical procedures such as slit forming and hole forming in order to provide pull-out prevention (a stopper member) at a lower end of a stay member. Such pull-out prevention is configured by plural components such as a rotating stopper and a shaft to axially support the rotating stopper, with a considerable amount of labor being required in assembly of these components.